Not Alone
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Rated M for yummyness XD. Vincent x Heather. Sequal to You'll go to Hell. After everything is said and done whos going to be there to pick up the peices for Heather? Why our dear Vincent of course!


Bleeding Chaos: I don't own the Silent Hill games or its characters. If I owned Vincent id be making him do all sorts of things! Lol here's another little one-shot I hope you'll all enjoy! BTW this is a Sequel to You'll go to Hell.

Heather fell to the ground after she defeated Claudia. "Dad…." She cried silently to herself. Her sobs making eerie sounds in the large room she was in. "Heather." A masculine voice called behind her. She gasped looking over her shoulder "Vincent…. I thought you were dead." Heather said sniffling.

He gave her that charming smile that she started to love so much. "So did I…I guess your cries brought me back. Your not alone anymore silly Girl" Vincent said walking to her placing his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes swam again.

"I'm….All alone now. My dad is Gone…Claudia…whoever she was to me…is now gone too." She said lightly.

"No your not, I'm still here" He said with his casual grin. She smiled but broke down crying. He lifted her up grunting lightly because of the wound Claudia had given him but the stupid bitch missed by miles she barley grazed his side. But it still hurt like a bitch though.

She nuzzled into his neck smelling his manly scent and it comforted her. She remembered their heated embrace a few hours ago in the library. "Vincent… I'm so cold" She shivered.

"Don't worry I'll keep you warm" Vincent said huskily making heather shiver for a whole other reason.

He smiled seductively as he carried her out of the church and saw the blood trail where that man detective had been. Believe his name was Douglas. That man had been a real pain but he helped Heather to get this far so he left the man alone. He carried Heather all the way back to the Hotel. He sat her on the bed.

He looked at her slightly worriedly. "Can I get you anything?" Vincent asked her.

She looked up with her large puffy blue eyes slightly red and swollen from crying. "No… I'm fine" She said standing. I'm just going to go shower" She said lightly standing and shutting the door silently behind her. He grinned when he didn't hear the click of the lock.

He heard the water running and he could just imagine her standing there under the hot spray, the water making her slender curvaceous body slick. He licked his lips at the image. He walked to the door and he once again heard her sobbing and it broke his heart.

He stepped in. "Heather are you alright" He asked. She parted the curtain to bare her body to his view and it took all his strength not to reach out and touch her tempting body. He stepped closer when she just stared at him. And when he stopped within arms reach she reached out to him and grabbed him and pulled him close claiming his lips with her own. He felt her body slid intimately against his and he groaned lightly.

"If you don't stop I'm going to have to take you over my knee" he said with a smirk. She smiled lightly and nipped his neck as she unbuttoned his vest and slid it off. And after that she slid his shirt off to reveal the chest she had grown quiet fond of. She saw the small cut he had on his side. She touched it lightly. "Yeah bitch's aim sucks" Vincent said before hissing as Heather lent in to take one of his nipples into his mouth. She was surely acting more passionate then their last time together. And he loved every deliciously tortured minuet of it.

He groaned when she decided to free his pulsating cock from his confining dress pants. "Heather" he breathed her name on a pleasured sigh.

She looked up at him smiled lightly before dropping to her haunches and took a long slow lick from the base of his cock to the mushroom like tip making him give a husky growl. She looked up to him and he gave her a grin that shattered everything inside of her. She took his cock and sucked greedily on him making him moan deeply.

"You keep that up and this isn't going to last long" He panted out. She looked up at him taking another slow swirling lick over the tip before standing and leaning back in the shower the water wetting her whole body again. And that only fanned the flames deep inside his body and soul.

He stepped out of his pants and then stepped into the shower with her. She looked up at him with pitiful eyes. "Don't look at me like that Heather. You're going to make me want to ravish you" Vincent growled out huskily.

Heather's blue eyes darkened in desire as she pulled him closer, lifting one of her legs to wrap around his lean hips as he stepped in between her legs his arousal pressing against her pussy. She gasped as she felt his heavy thick erection at her center. This felt even better then the first time. She moaned letting her head fall back against the wall and he took full advantage of her position and surged forward taking her neck into his mouth and his cock driving deep inside of her. Heather cried out in pure bliss.

He moaned in response to the tightness of her hot slick passage. "Ahhh Heather… You drive me absolutely insane." He said.

She laughed breathlessly "Don't think so. You were pretty crazy when we met" She said lightly, teasingly.

He gave a sharp thrust making her gasp in response. He grinned as he started to thrust into her slowly but surely making her head spin and reel in pleasure.

"Vincent" She moaned his name gripping his shoulders "more…please" She said whimpering lightly.

With a feral growl he grabbed her other leg and hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around his lean waist and he was now pounding furiously in her. She moaned deeply as he slammed into her with such passion. Passion hotter then when they were in the library together.

"Vincent!" She cried out as she could take no more and the strings inside her snapped and she reached her peak, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast. Vincent groaned when her womanly channel clenched him like a fist and he came soon after her.

He slid to the floor with her in his lap panting as the hot water beat down on the both of them.

"If you're not careful I might start to get use to this" Heather said and Vincent smirked and thrusted against her again his cock still hard and full inside of her.

"Good tell me how many times I need to do this in order to make you mine" Vincent said making heather smile.

"Since the first time" Heather answered.

"Oh thank god for that!" He said kissing her passionately. And that's how they spent their recovery night.

THE END

Bleeding Chaos: Sorry if the ending seemed rushed. It was meant to be a cute little smut fic that came into mind one night XD. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and please no flames.


End file.
